Lucina's Storybook
by Thoaria
Summary: A series of retellings of stories that are fit into the Fire Emblem universe. Mostly from Awakening. This takes place in the aftermath of the war with Grima in Fire Emblem: Fated Awakening. T for language and violence in some of the stories.


**All rights for the original story and movie go to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks...and I think Fox...  
><strong>

**If you couldn't guess by the chapter title, this is a fire-emblem-infield retelling of How to Train Your Dragon.**

**The chapters of this will be baby steps and not uploaded very frequently due to the other stories I have to work on. **

* * *

><p>"Mother?" Young Lucina asked.<p>

"Yes, Lucina?" I said as Lucina came to me that afternoon with her three siblings.

Draco was the one to speak this time, "Can you tell us a story?"

"Yeah!" Caelyn chirped, "One with dragons!"

"And heroes, of course!" Mark added, brandishing a wooden toy sword.

"One with dragons?" I laughed at the first thing that came to mind. Now to adapt this to our world, huh, "I've got the perfect tale."

**Chapter 1: The Prince**

_This, is Ylisstol. It's twelve days north of the ocean, and a few days south of Regna Ferox. It's located solidly on the southern peninsula of Ylisse. The capital, my home, Ylisstol. In a word; sturdy. And it's been here for over a thousand years, but every single building is new. We have an fishing, hunting and a charming view of sunsets._

_The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have..._

"Chrom! Get your ass out here!" A young female voice calls. Chrom moved to open the door, Falchion in hand, "W-what...Close the door...Close it!" The teenage girl, Robin "Astrid," ran in and forced the door shut as a dragon blasted a pillar of flame at the two.

"Dragons..." Chrom muttered.

Chrom reopened the scorched door and the duo ran out of the palace and into the mayhem as the Shepherds took up positions in the city. Their weapons readied as dragons swarmed overhead, setting rooftops on fire.

_Most people would leave. Not us. We're Ylisseans. Most of us have stubbornness issues...Others...they're resilient._

They ran through the battle. Darting into alleys and diving under the eaves of houses, they eventually made it to the garrison.

_My name's Chrom. Odd name, I know. But among Ylisseans it isn't very foreign. Because..._

A short-haired, redhead ran up to the teen, "Captain Chrom?! I thought...Nevermind. What are your orders, sir?!"

_Well...yes because of that...and..._

"Prince Chrom! Milord! Your sister doesn't want you engaging in battle with these beasts!" A tall, stern, brown-haired man ran to his...retainee.

_That._

"Frederick, I'll be fine! Robin's already survived battles while just being part of the fire brigade. I'm not as young or weak as I used to be," Chrom pressed, "Right, Robin?" He looked for the girl that was at his side a moment before, "Er...Robin?"

Frederick started to make a grab for the prince, but he was already off into the fray.

He dodged dragons and fire left and right until he was stopped by a soft voice.

"Chrom?!" Emmeryn looked at the group of Shepherds and townspeople near her, "What is he doing out again?"

_That's Lady Emmeryn, the Exalt. Queen of Ylisse. They say with a few spells she can send any beast running towards the hills._

_Do I believe it?_

Emmeryn fired a powerful thunder spell at an approaching dragon which knocked it from the sky and into a burning house.

_Yes I do._

The house exploded causing Chrom and the surrounding people to duck. Flaming debris landed on Emmeryn and she brushed it off without flinching.

"What have we got?" Chrom called to the soldiers.

A man with spiky, blonde hair spoke up, "Good to see you on the field, Chrom!" Vaike aka Snotlout, "We've got some Gronkles, Nadders, Zippelbacks. Oh and Virion saw a Monstrous Nightmare,"

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far,"

Emmeryn yelled across the field, "Hoist the torches!"

Flaming braziers raised on poles lit up the night sky, revealing more dragons. Gronkles...Nadders...too many types to count. Chrom ran through the plaza towards the blacksmith shop where his friend Robert resided. Robert was Robin's twin brother. He ducked into into the shop into a pile of old weapons.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party," Robert muttered, not looking up from the blades he was reshaping, "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away,"

Chrom pulled on an apron and started putting away scattered tools, "I wanted to be some sort of help," He looked at the broken weapons piled around the room, "I thought you could use some as well,"

"Knock yourself out,"

Chrom picked up the bent a chipped weapons and transferred them to the forge as some soldiers came up for replacement weapons.

_The hardass with the glasses and tools in his hands is Robert. Some people call him Tuffnut due to his unwavering...fight. That's a word for it. He's the blacksmith, Gregor's, apprentice and has been my best friend since we were young. Well...younger._

As the prince helped out his friend he heard his sister yell outside, "We move to the lower defenses! We'll counterattack with the catapults!"

Armed soldiers rushed past, flanking ones carrying sheep and other livestock, to safety. Emmeryn followed behind them as a dragon strafed the rooftops around them with...

"FIRE!" Yelled a soldier.

The fire brigade charged through the plaza. Three teens pulled a wooden cask filled to the brim with water to the source. They quickly started filling buckets with water and doused the flames.

_Oh that's Kellam "Fishlegs" and Vaike "Snotlout." My sister. Lissa._

Robin put down his tools and watched as Lissa danced among the flames, healing burns and stopping the fire.

_And..._

Chrom leans out of the stall and watches his best friend's sister fire a bucket of water at a giant flame. She used a wind spell to increase it's power.

_Robin._

Chrom processed the scene in slow motion. Fire erupted behind her making it seem as if she was surrounded by a giant fiery halo. Embers singed her fur boots as the others joined behind her looking heroic in the flames.

"They're life has so much more adventure...Stopping fires...Dodging dragons..." Chrom muttered for Robert to hear.

"Don't forget, that's my job too. Every other day. Monday through Friday," Robert bragged.

"How can I if you keep reminding me?" Chrom shook his head and sighed, "I wish Emm wasn't so overprotective,"

"Well, I wish I had a girlfriend, but we can't all have what we want, can we?" Robert sighed as well.

"I say we this blow this pop stand and go fight some dragons," Chrom leaned back into the shack.

A giant man with ginger hair approached them from behind, "If you stopped thinking about women and took Gregor's advice Chrom and Robert would be out there already killing dragon, no?"

"I don't think its your advice, Gregor," Robert said to the 'mighty' Gregor.

As the prince dove for an exit Gregor grabbed his by the collar of his shirt.

"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I can't sit by and watch my friends and family get hurt," Chrom pleaded.

"Oi, Lady Emmeryn says otherwise," Gregor stood unwavering.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date,"

Robert snorted next to Gregor and spoke, "Chrom, seriously. That's not going to do much. You don't need to slay-" Robert looked around realizing his friend was gone, "a dragon...Gregor? You let him go?" Robert spotted the man on the floor, "Gregor? Are you...?"

"He kicked Gregor in knee," Gregor moaned.

"Are you sure it was the knee?"

"...No,"

"Ssssss. Well...um...I'm just going to..." Robert ran out yelling, "I wasn't a witness!"

* * *

><p><em>A Nadder head is sure to get me a chance to prove myself. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a spot on the water brigade. A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads twice the status.<em>

The tower operator yelled down to Emmeryn, "They found the livestock and food storage!"

Emmeryn called out orders, frustrated, "Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"

The Head Mage yelled, "Fire!" Thunder, Wind and Fire flew across the sky towards a group of Nadders. Just as the spells flew past, a red shape flew at the tower and set the base on fire.

_And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best of the best go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._

The Nightmare emerged from the flames and climbed up the base of the tower and leered at the inhabitants, it's mouthful of sharp teeth visible.

"Fall back and recharge! I'll take care of this!" Emmeryn yelled as she charged up a very powerful Thunder spell and aimed at the Nightmare. The Nightmare climbed down and faced Emmeryn, "Mjölnir! Hammer of the Gods!" The Nightmare fell back as the tower fell on top of it.

A loud moaning streaked overhead, catching Chrom's attention. He scanned the sky trying to locate it's source.

_But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-_

"Night Fury! Get down!" A mage yelled.

Soldiers, townspeople and Shepherds ran for cover. The moaning sound gradually grew louder as the Nightmare stopped fighting and took flight. Emmeryn looked up waiting for the attack. The blast came just after she jumped out of the way of a tower that was about to be knocked down by the blast.

_This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and..._

The moaning stopped as the collapsed tower burst into flames.

_...never misses._


End file.
